yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Big Wedding
Here is how Princess Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry got married in The Magic of Friendship. One Month later, Everyone was getting ready for the Wedding of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. Later, Flash was getting ready for the big day. Flash Sentry: I wanted to thank you guys for coming to my wedding and Spike, Thank you for volunteering to be my Best Stallion. Spike: You're Welcome, Flash. Flash Sentry: And Thank You, Jiminy, for volunteering to be our Ring Bearer. Jiminy Cricket: Anything for you and Twilight, Flash. Spike: Isn't this great, Shining Armor? You and I are now gaining a brother. Shining Armor: It sure is, Spike. Flash Sentry: So, How do I look? Babar: I think that uniform Shining Armor gave you really suits you, Flash. Flash Sentry: Thanks, Babar. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: I sure can hardly wait. Then SpongeBob steps in. SpongeBob SquarePants: They're ready for you, Flash! Flash Sentry: Okay, Thanks, SpongeBob. Meanwhile, Twilight was preparing for the wedding and Lady Rataxes was getting her dressed in her royal wedding gown Rarity made. Lady Rataxes: There, See, Twilight? You look lovely in that gown Rarity made. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Lady Rataxes. Princess Cadance: So, Sunset, How dose it feel to be Twilight's Mare of Honor? Sunset Shimmer: It was worth it. Twilight Sparkle: How do I look? Princess Periwinkle: You look Beautiful, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Periwinkle. Then Trixie steps in. Trixie: Twilight, Everyone's ready for you. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for reminding me, Trixie. Everyone was excited on the day of Flash and Twilight's wedding, As Button Mash plays the Pipe Organ, Orange Bloom, Babs Seed and Twist appeared as Flower Fillies, Then Twilight came with Trixie, Sunset, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash stepped in as Bridesmares. Then, Twilight walked up to Flash and next to him are SpongeBob, Prince Blueblood, Copper, Humblebee, Hoof Trooper, Spike and Lightning Storm as the Groomsstallions and Jiminy Cricket as the Ring Bearer and now Friar Lawrence was now ready to wed Flash and Twilight. Friar Lawrence: Dearly beloved, We are all gathered here today in sight of the Lord and Aslan to witness the union of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry, Do you, Flash Sentry take Princess Twilight Sparkle with all your heart as your lawfully wedded Wife to have and to hold through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live? Flash Sentry: I do. Friar Lawrence: And do you, Princess Twilight Sparkle take Flash Sentry with all your heart as your lawfully wedded Husband to have and to hold through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live? Twilight Sparkle: I do. Friar Lawrence: Now that the vows are made, Jiminy Cricket, Do you have the Rings? Jiminy Cricket: Yes, Friar Lawrence, I have the rings. (passing the rings to Friar Lawrence) Friar Lawrence: (putting the rings on Twilight's horn and Flash's left Hoof) And so, By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Stallion and Mare, You may kiss the Bride! So, Twilight and Flash kissed and everyone and everypony cheered. Karen: Aren't they a lovely couple, Plankton? Plankton: They sure are, Karen! Discord: (crying blowing his tissue) This is the most beautiful wedding I've ever been too! Later, Princess Celestia appeared on stage. Princess Celestia: SpongeBob SquarePants, (passing the Microphone to SpongeBob) I believe the honor belongs to you! SpongeBob SquarePants: Thank you, Celestia, (clearing his throat and speaking on the Microphone) This song is to honor the marriage of Flash and Twilight and the first month of Princess Skyla, Hit it! After the song "If I Had Words" Flash and Twilight are preparing to go on their Honeymoon. Shining Armor: Twilight, I'm so happy for you and Flash! Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Shining Armor! Spike: Good luck on your Honeymoon, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Spike! And so, Twilight and Flash left on the S.S.Headliner for their Honeymoon toward the Sunset and Jiminy waved goodbye to them. Jiminy Cricket: (waving goodbye) Goodbye, Twilight, Goodbye, Flash, Safe trip! (looking on front and winks) and hope to see you soon, Folks! The End Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225